A Super Smashing Christmas Celebration!
by changingfavorite
Summary: 30 of the characters from the Super Smash Bros. series are having a Christmas celebration! Join them on their adventures and misadventures as they celebrate Christmas fun! Cover image drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Celebration!

**A Super Smashing Christmas Celebration!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Celebration!

 _Welcome to changingfavorite's story for Christmas 2016! I actually thought of this back in June. Now it's finally here!  
_

 _Hopefully I got all the characters here right. I know more about some of them than others. Also, I still don't have Smash Bros. 4, so I will not include very much from it. Pac-Man is only here because I've played some of his games, so I know him pretty well._

* * *

One snowy winter day, a large house was surrounded in a blanket of snow. This was a house where a special cast of characters stayed…the Super Smash Bros. characters. Normally, this house would be filled with plans and ideas about new tournaments in which the characters would fight. However, today something different was being thought about.

Inside the house, there were many rooms for the fighters to stay in, since there were so many of them. In one particular room that was saved for special events, 28 characters stood waiting…Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, Link, Toon Link, (Zero Suit) Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Ice Climbers, Pit, Sonic, and Pac-Man. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated behind them. Now was the time.

Mario: Hello! Welcome to the house of the Smashers. We're preparing a very special Christmas celebration this year, and we'd like you to join us! Ready? Then let's get started!

A few of the Smashers began a song of welcoming:

 ** _We welcome you to our home_**

 ** _So feel free to come and roam_**

 ** _Christmas is a time that's so great_**

 ** _So it's time for us to celebrate_**

 ** _It's the Super Smash Bros. Christmas party_**

 ** _Join us now and you will see_**

 ** _How much fun it is to come and sing_**

 ** _At the Super Smash Bros. Christmas fling_**

More characters joined in the song as it continued:

 ** _Now it's time for Christmas fun_**

 ** _With the series that is number one_**

Luigi: But why's it called Smash _Brothers_? We're not all brothers!

Peach: And some of us should be sisters!

 ** _It's the Super Smash Bros. Christmas party_**

 ** _Join us now and you will see_**

 ** _How much fun it is to come and sing_**

 ** _At the Super Smash Bros. Christmas fling_**

As the music played in the background, everyone was really starting to feel the Christmas spirit. They knew this was a wonderful way to celebrate!

Mario: Come on, everybody! All together now!

This time _everyone_ joined in the song. Even if they couldn't sing well, they didn't care-because they were all in this together!

 ** _It's the Super Smash Bros. Christmas party_**

 ** _Join us now and you will see_**

 ** _How much fun it is to come and sing_**

 ** _At the Super Smash Bros. Christmas fling_**

 ** _It's the Super Smash Bros. Christmas party_**

 ** _Join us now and you will see_**

 ** _How much fun it is to come and sing_**

 ** _At the Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Christmas fling_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

After the song ended, Mario led the way out the door. It was time for a celebration to remember!

* * *

 _The song in this chapter belongs to me. None of the characters in this story are mine._

 _So, I hope you enjoy this story! I know this chapter was short, but the others will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2: Super Snow Day

**A Super Smashing Christmas Celebration!**

Chapter 2: Super Snow Day

* * *

The 28 Smashers all were gathered in the living room when the Ice Climbers looked out the window. In the scenery outside, Popo and Nana could see snow sparkling on the ground while tiny snowflakes drifted gently from the afternoon sky. The snowy weather reminded them of their ice-climbing adventures, and they just had to go out and enjoy it.

Nana: Look! It's snowing!

Popo: Let's go outside and spend some time in the snow!

As Popo and Nana ran outside, everyone else looked at one another. There wasn't anything else for them to do today, after all.

Mario: Should we join them?

Many of the others agreed that was a good idea.

Pokemon Trainer: Let me get my Pokemon out so they can come outside too.

Samus: Let me get my Power Suit.

Fox: Why do you need a Power Suit to go out in the snow?

Samus: …I don't know, it just seems like a good idea.

Pokemon Trainer let Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard out of their Pokeballs and went out the door with them. While everyone else went outside, Samus went to get her Power Suit, and Pikachu waited for her. The two of them had been close ever since the events of the Subspace Emissary adventure, and so Pikachu wanted to wait for Samus before he went outside…or at least try to. He was also trying to keep an eye on Pichu, who waited along with him but also really wanted to play in the snow. Pichu was also a good friend of his, but she could be very playful and excitable sometimes. Though she meant no harm, Pichu's antics, as well as her trouble with using her electric powers, sometimes caused trouble for the other fighters. Pichu tried to wait, but after a minute she became too excited about playing in the snow to wait any longer, and so she ran right out the door.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! (Wait! Pichu!)

Pikachu had to chase after Pichu, because he didn't want her to get into any trouble. A moment later, Samus came outside, and so everyone was now ready for a super snow day.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach watched as the others went in different directions.

Peach: The snow is so beautiful!

Luigi: Yeah, this is a great way to celebrate Chrismash!

Mario: Um…Don't you mean Christmas?

Luigi: No, we're Smashers, right? So we celebrate Chrismash!

Mario just gave him a look.

Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and Squirtle were getting on a sled at the top of a hill while Fox, Falco, and Ivysaur stood behind them.

Falco: Why should we go sledding?

Ness: Come on, it's fun!

Falco: But…HEY!

Ivysaur pushed Fox and Falco onto the sled with his vines and then jumped on behind them. This also caused the sled to go flying down the hill.

Toon Link, Ness, Lucas: All right!

Fox, Falco: WHOA!

When the sled stopped at the bottom of the hill, everyone got up.

Falco: Was pushing us onto the sled really necessary?

Fox: You weren't just afraid, were you, Falco?

Falco: Me? No way!

Toon Link: Let's try that again!

Jigglypuff made a snowball in a field of snow. She looked at it, noticing how it was round like she was. But before she could admire it for very long, another snowball hit her in the face. Shaking the snow off, she saw Kirby jump up, snowball in hand.

Kirby: SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Jigglypuff threw her snowball at Kirby, but he jumped out of the way. Pit and Sonic, who were standing nearby, also dodged it. The two of them then joined in.

Sonic: Look out for Sonic-speed snowballs!

Everybody had their own strategy in the snowball fight. Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Pit could fly for a short time, so they could throw snowballs from midair; Sonic couldn't fly, but he could run very fast, causing him to throw snowballs at a blinding speed. All this caused a chaos of flying snowballs all around the area.

DK, Link, Capt. Falcon, Meta Knight, and Charizard with Pokemon Trainer practiced their moves by a tree, where Lucario stood on a branch. Popo and Nana practiced their ice-climbing by jumping up the tree branch by branch. When they made it to the top, they jumped up and down with joy, but then snowballs from the snowball fight flew in their direction. One of them hit Nana, causing her to fall, but Popo grabbed her hand. However, the moves from the characters who were practicing them soon caused all the snow that was on the tree to fall off, sending Popo, Nana, and Lucario down with it.

Yoshi, Pikachu, Pichu, and Pac-Man were building snowmen-or rather, snow characters-in another part of the field. Pac-Man was making a Pac-snowman while Yoshi helped him. When he put the carrot nose on, though, Yoshi ate it.

Pac-Man: Hey! That was the nose for my Pac-snowman!

Next to them, Pikachu was making himself and some of his friends out of snow. Pichu helped for a little while but soon became curious about what the others were up to. So she started to run all around the yard. She saw Falco reluctantly sledding down the hill over and over, and Popo, Nana, and Lucario coming out of a pile of snow. When she saw the snowball fight, she stopped to watch, but then a snowball hit her in the face, and she started to cry.

Jigglypuff noticed this and stopped throwing snowballs. She ran over to Pichu and tried to get her to laugh by deflating, but Pichu didn't even look up. Jigglypuff tried to think of another way, but then a snowball hit her in the face again. Pichu stopped crying when she saw this, and then started to laugh. Jigglypuff shook the snow off her face, looked back angrily, and then went back to the snowball fight.

Pikachu had been trying to keep an eye on Pichu, but he had become too focused on his snow sculptures to notice when she left, and he didn't notice when she came back, either. After he finished the sculptures with some help from Pichu, Pikachu looked back. He wanted to show his creations to his friends, so he went to find them.

Samus stood by herself in one spot, watching the lightly falling snow.

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus looked back. Pikachu came over to her and jumped up and down, pointing to his right.

Samus: Pikachu, what is it? Do you want to show me something?

Pikachu nodded.

Samus: All right, lead the way!

Pikachu led Samus across the field. Snowballs were flying everywhere, but Pikachu managed to dodge them, and they just slid off Samus's Power Suit.

Samus: That's why it was a good idea to get my Power Suit.

The two of them stopped at Pikachu and Pichu's snow sculptures, where Pichu was admiring the finished work. There were five sculptures-three of them resembled Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff. There was another that Samus guessed was Lucario, even though it had an appearance that was more like a puppy. And the fifth one was made to look like Samus herself…even if the snow Power Suit was lacking in detail and had a round shape, and her legs were nonexistent, it was the thought that counted. Still, the sculptures had their own sense of charm.

Samus: Nice work, Pikachu and Pichu. You must have worked very hard on these.

Pikachu and Pichu stood in front of their creations, looking cheerful. Then, it was clear that the other Smashers had noticed the snow characters too, as they all came over to look at all of them-Pikachu and Pichu's, and Pac-Man and Yoshi's, which had ended up resembling a Pac-Man shape chasing ghosts and an array of fruit.

Mario: Wow! You all did such a good job on these snow sculptures.

Peach: If only we could use ice to turn them into ice sculptures, they would be even more beautiful!

Lucas: I can do that! PK Freeze!

Lucas used his PK Freeze to freeze all the snow characters, covering them in glittering ice. Everyone gasped in awe-now the sculptures were really a wonderful sight to behold! Now that the sun was starting to set and the sky was darkening, the ice glistened even more beautifully.

After admiring the sparkling ice sculptures for a short while longer, everyone was ready to go back inside where it was warm. Soon they were back in the living room; Popo and Nana looked out the window again while the Pokemon sat by the fireplace and the others were gathered as before.

Peach: After spending the day out in the cold, why don't we all have some hot chocolate?

Everyone agreed that was a great idea, and so it was now time for the Smashers to relax and spend the evening in the warm house.


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration Preparation

**A Super Smashing Christmas Celebration!**

Chapter 3: Celebration Preparation

* * *

The next morning, Mario and Luigi were the first ones awake. They sat in the living room, watching snow fall outside and making a fire in the fireplace by throwing Fireballs into it. After a few minutes, Mario looked at the calendar.

Mario: Hey! Today is Christmas Eve!

Luigi: That's right! And tomorrow is Chrismash!

Mario: No, it's not. It's Christmas. Anyway, we really haven't done enough for Christmas so far, have we?

Luigi: I have an idea. Let's have a Chrismash party!

Mario: You mean a Christmas party. But I think that sounds like a great idea! We can tell the others about it when they wake up.

Just then, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated across the hall. Crazy Hand was singing a Christmas song.

Crazy Hand: _**On the twelfth day of Christmas, Smash Bros. gave to me**_

 _ **Twelve bumpers bumping**_

 _ **Eleven springs a-springing**_

 _ **Ten Mr. Saturns**_

 _ **Nine Beam Swords beaming**_

 _ **Eight Star Rods starring**_

 _ **Seven Cracker Launchers**_

 _ **Six Heart Containers**_

 _ **FIVE TROPHY STANDS!**_

 _ **Four Super Scopes**_

 _ **Three Stickers**_

 _ **Two Home-Run Bats**_

 _ **And a Smash Ball for victory!**_

Master Hand: We can't even use any of those items.

Crazy Hand: I know, but wouldn't it be cool to have all of them anyway?

Master Hand: You're weird…

Then the two of them went out of sight.

Mario: Of course, the hands can join in the party too.

Luigi: Great idea!

Later, all 28 Smashers were all together again. Everyone had agreed to the Christmas party.

Mario: Okay, now we need to get everything set up for the party. We need to decide who will do what. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Pit, you three can fly, so you could handle the decorations that are hard to reach. Ness, Lucas, and Charizard can use their fire powers to keep the fireplace burning. Now, who should take care of the food?

Luigi: Without eating it all.

Pac-Man: Aww…

Peach: I can do that!

Mario: All right. Samus and Pikachu, you two can use electric powers, so I think you would be best for taking care of the lights.

Pichu: Pichu? (What about me?)

Mario: Oh yes, Pichu…um…I know you have electric powers too. Oh, why don't you help Peach?

Pichu: Pi! (Yay!)

Fortunately, Pichu forgot that she was being left out from putting up the lights. She just wanted to help in some way!

Mario: The rest of you can help with the other decorations. If you need to help any of the others or anything, feel free to do that too. Luigi and I will also be doing that job. We'll be holding the party in the room for special events, so most of the work will be done in there, but the food will be made in the kitchen, of course.

So, everyone got to work, or at least tried to. With all the different characters working together, there was a commotion somewhat.

Kirby, Meta Knight, and Pit were handling the hard-to-reach decorations, but Kirby and Pit got carried away and started flying all over the room. Ivysaur tried to help out by using his vines to put up the decorations, but Kirby and Pit were distracting some of the other fighters, who ducked to avoid them.

By the fireplace, Ness and Lucas used their PK Fire and Charizard breathed fire to start a fire in the fireplace. But they didn't need to spend much time trying to keep it burning, so they were mostly just watching the antics of the others.

Peach was in the kitchen working on the food for the party. Pichu helped the best she could, and Jigglypuff had also decided to help. Her ability to float allowed her to reach things more easily. Sometimes some of the others who hadn't been given a job came in to help with different things too, but of course, they had to keep Yoshi and Pac-Man from trying to eat all the food before it was even done. Fortunately, Kirby was too busy decorating to bother it.

Samus and Pikachu hung Christmas lights on the walls, with Samus using her Grappling Beam and small Charge Shots and Pikachu using Thunder Jolts to get them to glow. Since Pikachu was small, he climbed up on Samus's shoulders for a better reach. He could see the lights better this way, and he loved how colorfully they glowed! It was a good thing Pichu couldn't see them, because the beauty of the lights would have gotten her excited. Pikachu knew it was nice of her to want to help and she would only try to be helpful, but he also knew that her trouble using electricity could short-circuit the lights.

All this went on for a little while, but eventually Kirby and Pit ended up flying right into a string of lights! Everyone looked at the two characters tangled in Christmas lights.

Mario: Be more careful, you two.

Kirby and Pit untangled themselves, with a little help from some of the others, and then they went back to their work, being more careful this time.

A while later, everything was almost ready. Most of the decorations were up, there was a good, warm fire burning in the fireplace, most of the food was prepared, and glowing Christmas lights were hung on every wall of the room. Mario and Luigi admired the work.

Mario: It really looks like a Christmas party, doesn't it?

Luigi: It sure does. This will be a great Chrismash party!

Mario was about to say something when Pikachu came up to them. He had just turned on the last string of lights in the room and wanted to know if there was anything else he could do.

Pikachu: Pika Pika?

Mario and Luigi couldn't understand what Pikachu was saying, but they guessed that he was looking for something else to do, since they could see he was done with the lights.

Mario: Let's see…everything's about done in here. Why don't you go and see how the girls are doing in the kitchen?

Pikachu nodded and went to the kitchen. Indeed, the girls were all there, though for different reasons. Peach and Jigglypuff were still working on the food but were almost done. Nana was looking out at the falling snow (Popo must have been helping in the other room). Samus was putting the last strings of Christmas lights on the walls; the other lights were all up, so she'd decided to use these ones in the kitchen since there was still work to do there. Pichu was running back and forth between helping with the food and looking out at the snow. Peach and Jigglypuff and Nana were taking turns distracting her from trying to help Samus and possibly ruining the lights.

Pikachu smiled. The delicious smell of the food, the beautiful glowing of the lights, the falling snow, and the teamwork everyone was sharing really helped to bring Christmas spirit to this house. If things stayed that way, he knew this Christmas party would be one to remember.

Pichu saw Pikachu and ran up to him.

Pichu: Pichu Pichu! Pichu! Pi! (We're almost ready! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!)

Pikachu: Pika, Pika! (Don't worry, I think it's almost time!)

Soon, everyone had finished their work. Peach, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pikachu, Samus, and Nana went back to the events room, where the others were waiting. Peach and Jigglypuff carried the food, keeping it away from Yoshi, Kirby, and Pac-Man, and put it on the table, which the others had already set. The room was now fully decorated and ready, and it looked wonderful!

Luigi: We're about ready now, but…isn't something missing?

Mario: Where's DK?

Just then, DK came in the room, carrying a tall Christmas tree.

Peach: That's what we needed! A Christmas tree to decorate during the party!

DK put the Christmas tree on an empty spot in the middle of the room.

Luigi: That's right! That will make the party even more fun!

Mario: All right! Now that everything's ready, it's just about time! Luigi, can you ask Master Hand and Crazy Hand to come here?

Luigi: Okay!

So Luigi went to look for the hands.

Mario: Is everyone ready for the Christmas party?

Everyone: Yes!

Mario: Then let's get started!


	4. Chapter 4: The Christmas Party!

**A Super Smashing Christmas Celebration!**

Chapter 4: The Christmas Party!

* * *

The Smashers began their Christmas party on Christmas Eve in the evening. Luigi came in the room with Master Hand and Crazy Hand behind him.

Master Hand: You did all this yourselves? It must have been a lot of work!

Mario: It was, but we all worked together, and it will be worth it! Now you can join us in the party!

Crazy Hand: Wow! This is awesome! LET'S PARTY!

So everyone started the party, finding that it was a lot of fun.

Luigi: How about some music?

Jigglypuff got ready to sing.

Luigi: NO! That's not what I meant. Let's try this!

Luigi turned on some speakers, and Christmas music started to play.

Mario: Now that's festive!

Yoshi, Kirby, Pac-Man, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard were looking at the wide assortment of food on the table. It all looked delicious! Kirby was especially excited and ran in circles around the others.

Kirby: Oh, boy! It's almost Christmas! Christmas cookies and Christmas cake and Christmas candy and Christmas breakfast and Christmas lunch and Christmas dinner and Christmas dessert and…

The others, unsure how long Kirby was going to go on about Christmas food, left.

Kirby: …and Christmas food! Hey, where did everyone go?

While Popo and Nana were really enjoying the party since it was winter, Pichu was also really enjoying it. She was very excited that the next day was Christmas and ran in circles around Pikachu.

Pichu: Pi! Pichu! (Yay! Christmas!)

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! (Pichu! Slow down!)

Pichu began running all around the room. Pikachu chased after her, trying to keep her out of trouble. Both of them ran along the table of food, where Kirby dodged them. They jumped off a branch on the Christmas tree, causing Mario and Luigi (who were putting up the garland) to almost trip over the garland. Fortunately, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were there too and helped fix the garland. Finally, a tired Pikachu managed to catch up to Pichu when she stopped in one spot. He made electricity spark from his cheeks, which caught Pichu's attention. She liked the electricity and ran around it, distracting her from her excitement.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi had finished putting the garland on the tree when they heard a shout.

Pac-Man: HEY!

Yoshi: YOSHI!

Many of the others went over to see what was wrong. Pac-Man and Yoshi looked angrily at the table of food, where Kirby sat with a grin. There was no more food on the table.

Pac-Man: Kirby ate all the food!

Mario: Kirby! That food was for everyone!

Luigi: Hey, where are Peach and Jigglypuff?

Just then, Peach and Jigglypuff came in. Peach was carrying a tray. Everyone looked at it and saw that there were 30 Christmas cookies on it, made to look like the symbol of each character in the party. They looked in awe at how remarkably the cookies resembled each symbol, including mushrooms for the Mario characters, Pokeballs for the Pokemon characters, and more. There were even two designed like a Smash Bros. symbol for the hands.

Pac-Man: Christmas cookies! We all get some food after all!

Mario: These are amazing! Thanks, Peach and Jigglypuff!

Everyone got their own cookie, making sure Kirby didn't take any besides his own star-shaped one. Soon after, Pikachu had to keep Pichu distracted again. He had been doing this for a while now and was getting tired. Samus noticed this and went over to him.

Samus: Why don't you let me take care of this for a while, Pikachu?

Pikachu nodded, thankful to get a break and to have some time to enjoy the party. Samus let out her Grappling Beam, which Pichu liked just as much as Pikachu's electricity. Pikachu rested for a minute before looking for something to do.

Mario and Luigi were back by the tree. Right now it was bare except for the garland strung around it, and the sky outside was dark. Nighttime had come, and some of the Smashers were getting tired.

Mario: It's getting late. It's time to decorate the tree and get the stockings hung!

Everyone (except Samus and Pikachu, who were still taking turns distracting Pichu) got to work. Squirtle went to the living room to put out the fire in the fireplace since no one would go back there until morning. Ivysaur followed him, using his vines to carry a pile of stockings to put up. Crazy Hand left, too.

Crazy Hand: I'll be right back!

First, Sonic picked up the Christmas lights for the tree.

Sonic: I'll take care of this!

Sonic zoomed around the tree, leaving the lights hung perfectly around it.

Luigi: Wow!

Mario: Samus and Pikachu-oh right, you're busy. Ness and Lucas, could you use your PK Thunder to turn on the lights?

Ness, Lucas: PK Thunder!

Ness and Lucas did just that, causing the lights to glow.

Luigi: Next, the ornaments. We can all work together on them!

Everyone helped to put up the ornaments, with the characters who could fly putting up the ones that were hard to reach. Then, Pac-Man came over with some candy canes.

Pac-Man: How about some candy canes?

Luigi: Sure! But don't eat them yet!

Everyone put candy canes on the tree as well. Now there was only one thing missing…

Mario: It looks great! Now all we need is something to put on top of the tree. Hmm…we could use an angel…

Pit flew to the top of the tree and landed there.

Pit: How about this?

Mario: No. That won't work.

Pit: Why not?

Pit tried to keep his balance on top of the tree, but ended up falling off. Fortunately, he started flying again, so he landed softly.

Mario: That's why.

Kirby: We could use a star!

Mario: Great idea, Kirby! You could use a Warp Star!

Finally, Pichu came over to the tree, with Samus and Pikachu following.

Pichu: Pichu Pi? (What about me?)

Luigi: Oh, um…sorry Pichu, but we're already almost done.

Pichu looked sad.

Kirby: I know! Pichu, do you want to help me put the star on?

Pichu's expression immediately brightened.

Pichu: Pi! (Yes!)

So Kirby got a Warp Star and stood on top of it with Pichu behind him.

Kirby: Hold on tight!

The Warp Star flew to the top of the tree. Then Kirby picked it up and handed it to Pichu, who climbed onto his head and put the star on top of the tree. Instantly, it began to glow. Squirtle and Ivysaur came back into the room and everyone admired the tree. Its shimmering gold garland, colorful glowing lights, shiny red, green, gold, and silver Smash Bros. symbol ornaments, striped candy canes, and bright star all looked lovely. The entire room was flooded with light and Christmas spirit; it was the most beautiful Christmas tree the Smashers had ever seen.

Crazy Hand: You know what this party needs? MORE PRESENTS!

Crazy Hand flew into the room and rushed by the tree, putting a pile of wrapped presents adorned with bows underneath it.

Luigi: What a great party! Now we're _really_ ready for Chrismash!

Mario: Actually, we're really ready for Christmas. Anyway, I have one more idea for something we can do before we finish up the party. Everyone, let's gather around the tree!

Everyone gathered together in front of the Christmas tree and some of them began to sing a Super Smash Bros. Christmas song (to the tune of "Jingle Bells").

 ** _Smashing through the day_**

 ** _Smashing through the night_**

 ** _That is just the way_**

 ** _That we Smashers fight_**

 ** _But our fighting will cease_**

 ** _This special time of year_**

 ** _Christmas is filled with love and peace and joy, it's almost here_**

Yoshi: Yoshi!

 ** _Smash Bros., Smash Bros., smashing all the way_**

 ** _Come and see what fun it is to smash with us today, hey!_**

 ** _Smash Bros., Smash Bros., smashing all the way_**

 ** _Come and see what fun it is to smash with us today_**

 ** _In the dark night sky_**

 ** _We can see the light_**

 ** _From a star up high_**

 ** _Shining oh so bright_**

 ** _Keep Christmas in your heart_**

 ** _Share it with every friend_**

 ** _Then Christmastime for you will start but it will never end_**

 ** _Oh! Smash Bros., Smash Bros., smashing all the way_**

 ** _Come and see what fun it is to smash with us today, hey!_**

 ** _Smash Bros., Smash Bros., smashing all the way_**

 ** _Come and see what fun it is to smash with us today_**

 ** _At our Christmas party_**

 ** _Pit was atop the tree_**

 ** _Kirby ate all the food_**

 ** _Yoshi and Pac-Man booed_**

Pac-Man: Boo!

 ** _Samus and Pikachu_**

 ** _Had to distract Pichu_**

 ** _This crazy Christmas party will end right after this song_**

Popo, Nana: How long?

 ** _Smash Bros., Smash Bros., smashing all the way_**

 ** _Come and see what fun it is to smash with us today, hey!_**

 ** _Smash Bros., Smash Bros., smashing all the way_**

 ** _Come and see what fun it is to smash with us today!_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

Luigi: So, we hope you had a wonderful time celebrating with us, and we hope you enjoyed our party! We'd like to wish everyone a very merry Chrismash and a happy New Year too!

Mario: It's not Chrismash! It's _Christmas_!

All the others laughed, and Mario knew that Luigi meant no harm. He smiled, and then Luigi and he both laughed too. Christmas Eve had certainly been fun, and spending time with friends only made it better. Everyone knew that this Christmas was going to be the best ever for the Smashers.

Mario: Bye-bye!

The End

* * *

 _Originally, this story was only going to have one chapter which had the events of chapters 3 and 4 together. Then it was going to have 5, but I decided to have 4 instead._

 _I hope this story was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write! Thank you to all readers and reviewers, and I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas! ^-^_


End file.
